IZ interveiw chapter 2
by vesago
Summary: still hoping for more reveiws and questions but here is episode 2


Kyle: Hiya! Welcome back to Ask IZ Characters Your Questions! We got six reviews with A BUNCH of questions. Are you ready?

Audience and participating characters: YEAH!

Kyle: GOOD! Time for Round One!

**Round One**_'s questions are from nv8tertak1._

_This is for Zim._

Zim: I'M READY!

_Will you throw Dib in a volcano?_

[Zim cocks his head sideways.]

Zim: What is this quote-unquote 'volcano?' Does it bring destruction and DOOM?

Kyle: It's an opening in Earth's crust. Kind of like a mountain with hot lava and magma.

Zim: And this lava, is it dangerous?

Kyle: Yes. It's quite hot actually.

Zim: Then yes I will do it that or throw the Dib-monkey into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there forever.

Dib: HEY! YOU WILL _NOT!_

[Everyone ignores Dib.]

_This one is for Red._

Red: Okay. Shoot. Hope it involves donuts.

Kyle: I'll give you a whole box of Krispy Kreme's if you participate in this game show.

Red: Sounds good.

_Are you Zim's father?_

[Red face becomes flush and scared then changed to a confused nervous look.]

Red: Father? I have no idea what you are talking about.

Kyle: well I guess we got our answer, next question.

_[Zim looks at red disgusted and shakes his head]_

_This one's for Purple._

Purple: Do I get a KK box, too?

Kyle: Yes.

Purple: Then ask away.

_Are you and Red brothers?_

Purple: no it's just the robes is why we look alike.

_For Dib._

Dib: Anything. I hope it's why I'm so smart and how I knew Zim was an alien.

Kyle: …No. Sorry.

_Why is your head so gargantuan?_

[Dib hops out of chair.]

Dib: MY HEAD IS _NOT _BIG!

Kyle: Yes, it is…

Dib: NO, IT'S NOT!

Kyle: Yes…

[Dib composes himself and sits.]

Dib: No…

Kyle: …Yes.

Dib: …No.

Kyle: Whatever stops the tears. Next!

_For Tak._

Tak: Whatever.

_How do you feel about ZaTr? I __**love **__it; you and Zim look awesome together!_

[Tak glowers.]

Tak: ZaTr? That's supposed to be Zim and Tak romance, right?

Kyle: Yes.

Tak: I HATE it! I mean since the show things have changed, and all that zim did for me we are even. But there is no romance at all I see zim more like as a brother.

Kyle: what did he do for you last I saw you wanted to kill him?

Tak: well, my pod crashed on earth he flew out to save me. He nursed me back to health and he got the tallest to give me a mission with the military and made me an invader after that he gives me a place to live on earth when I concurred the planet.

Zim: I got two big hearts (Irkens have two)

Kyle: So you're not a big fan of ZaTr?

Tak: _HELL _no!

Kyle: Okay, then. Let's move on, shall we? NEXT!

_For Gaz…um, if that's okay with her._

Gaz: As long as it isn't too stupid and I get my video games.

_Why are you so angry all the time?_

[Gaz glowers.]

Gaz: I hate everyone and everything; you're retarded.

Kyle: Okay, on to Round Two.

**Round Two**_ questions are from Kono-Kun._

_This one is for everyone._

_What are you afraid of?_

Zim: I've seen too much be afraid of now (in Zim's eyes you can almost see the wars he was in)

Kyle: Okay, but if you _had _to say…?

Zim: Fine. For a little while Water, meat, most human foods, Gir's cooking, and the FBI. But all good now the stuff can't harm me anymore

Dib: Well, failure. And Gaz.

Gaz: I fear _nothing. _But others fear me.

Tak: Being shown up by Zim! Oh do you remember that time at the medieval fair?

When you stabbed me in the joust how can I forget the wounds still there (zim unbuttons his shirt reveling a large wound)

Kyle: Shut up, Zim.

Gir: Hi!

Keef: Squirrels now. And loneliness. Solitude freaks me out bad.

Purple: Zim back on irk.

Red: Same as Purple.

**Round Three **_is from…GazmRules._

_Does chocolate have its own food group? I expect a good answer from a race who worships snacks!_

Red: Oh, yea, it does!

Purple: It's called cocolicious!

Dib: What? That's stupid! Chocolate doesn't have its own food group! It's in the snack group!

[Gaz glowers and Zim smacks Dib upside the head; Tak hides a smile.]

Gaz: _You're _stupid, Dib! And I really don't care if chocolate has its own food group.

Tak: Whatever Dib says…I mean, of course it doesn't have its own group! Why would it?

Gir: I WANT MEH SOME CHOCOLATE! GIMMEH GIMMEH GIMMEH!

Keef: I'll give you chocolate if you'll be my bestest friend.

Kyle…NO!

_Why is Keef so weird?_

Zim: Hmmm. Maybe it's all those tests I had him take to be my best friend. They _were _pretty painful.

Dib: Maybe he's just socially awkward and weird.

Gaz: Like you?

Dib: NO!

Gir: WAFFLES!

Gaz: I really don't care why…

Purple: Is it 'cause he's not Irken?

Red: Probably. And he's not _tall._

Tak: Who's Keef?

Keef: ME! And I'm not weird!

Everyone: _Surrrrrrrrreeeeeee _you're not!

**Round Four**_ is from…Tallest Kiy!_

_What's your favorite IZ pairing?_

Zim: If I have to say so (Zim leans back with his arm behind the couch then on Gaz's shoulder)…ZaGr is entertaining.

[Gaz blushes.]

Gaz: I _guess _it's cool…if you like dumb stuff.

Dib: DaTr is fine…I guess.

[Tak blushes.]

Tak: I don't know any

Purple: RaPr

Red: WHAT? (Scoots farther away)

Gir: PB &J!

Keef: Well, I'll answer if you'll be my friend.

Everyone: NO!

Kyle: I really shouldn't have let him on. Oh well. Too late.

[Everyone glares at Kyle.]

**Round Five **_is from…InvaderSiCkNeSs!_

_For Dib and Zim._

Zim: Ask away.

Dib: What the F!#$%g alien scum said.

Kyle: Oh my. Dib, this is rated T. If you wanna curse use PG-13-friendly swear words, not R-friendly ones.

_What are your thoughts on ZaDr?_

[Zim and Dib fake gag. well Dib fakes Zim really pukes]

Zim: YUCK! I _HATE _ZaDr! I _HATE _DIB-STINK!

Dib: Me too…except about hating me. I hate Zim and ZaDr.

Zim: We aren't in love; we loathe each other.

Dib: Wasn't that the point of the whole show?

Zim: That's _one _insignificant thing we agree on, pig smelly.

Dib: Uh-huh. The _only _thing. And I don't know or care about Zim's sexual orientation, but I'm not gay!

Zim: Doesn't gay mean happy?

Kyle: Yes, but some stupid punk decided he/she wanted gay to mean homosexual, so…

Zim: Well, I'm not.

Dib: Are you even sexual? I always thought you were asexual!

Zim: And how many times have you seen a piece of the amazing ZIIIIIIMMMM fall off and make another Irken, huh?

Dib: I meant that you can't reproduce.

Zim: We _can_! We are just told to restrain ourselves.

Dib: I bet that's because no one wants to hook up with you.

Zim: You're one to talk!

Dib: Hey, I'll have you know…

Zim: That you are a virgin and you will die alone because your insane while I can more tuna then chicken of the sea

Kyle: Hahahahaha! Moving on!

_Does Gaz REALLY have a crush on Zim?_

[Gaz and Zim blush.]

Gaz: Be quiet.

Zim: ...

Dib: That's because you can't love! Also, Gaz wouldn't betray me and the human race like that, so no.

[Gaz kicks Dib in the stomach from her seat; Dib falls to the ground.]

Gaz: You don't know.

Dib: Would you betray Earth that way? Really?

Gaz: Maybe.

Dib: MY OWN SISTER IS A TRAITOR!

Purple: I dunno…

Red: Me either.

Gir: I LIKES GAZZY! AND SO DOES MASTUH!

Zim: BE QUIET, GIR!

Keef: I want a friend…

Kyle: NEXT!

_Who would find a way out of a straight jacket first, Dib or Zim?_

Zim: Obviously Zim. I have powerful Irken equipment that can get me out. And Gir, if he's in duty mode, which is rarely.

Dib: No, me, because they will find I'm not crazy!

Zim: Yes, you are. And your head is big!

Dib: Nuh-uh!

Gaz: Shut. Up. Both of you. Neither, but if I _had _to choose…Zim.

[Dib gets in chair.]

Dib: You traitor!

Zim: Yes!

Tak: Dib, I guess.

Dib: Yes!

Zim: Traitor. May first father (Irken god) smite you.

Tak: he must have experience with them anyway

Keef: I need a BFF.

Gir: MASTUH AND PIGGY!

Purple: Neither.

Red: Neither.

_Are Red and Purple brothers or even lovers? _

Red: Neither, we were elected to be tallest unfortunately that paired me with someone I dearly hate

Purple: I agree with red...wait?

Zim: Zim has to say…neither.

Dib: I wouldn't know.

Gaz: I don't care.

Keef: I need a BFF.

Gir: I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEY!

Tak: I dunno…neither?

_Where the heck is Gir?_

Red: Gir?

Purple: The bot we gave him?

Zim: Next to me.

Gir: HI!

Keef: Gir helped me throw a surprise party for Zim…but he didn't like it.

Dib: Near Zim.

Gaz: Go away.

Tak: That stupid SIR unit? He's near the alien who thinks he's an invader.

Zim: Did, believe I now know the truth

_Why the heck do people keep making Zim fall in love with people if Irkens don't even know what love is?_

Purple: We do! We just don't love because it's a sign of a defective.

Red: Yeah!

Zim: I agree. I'm a defective... and a damn sexy one.

[Zim's eyes flicker to Gaz and back; Gaz blushes.]

Gaz: I hate you.

Tak: Love is for defectives. (Shaking her head not sorry for the humans but the Irkens)

[Tak looks at Dib and Dib blushes.]

Dib: I always wondered that…

Keef: I'll love you if you'll be my friend.

Gir: MASTUH LOVES GAZZY! IT'S TRUE! HE TOLD MEH!

Zim: Shut UP, Gir!

**Round Six **_is from…AngelXScourge!_

_For Zim._

_Why are you so short? What are you, like 4 feet tall?_

Zim: I was but now I'm a lot taller since the show ended!

_Do you like Earth, considering that you've been on it for…over a year?_

Zim: I've been here a lot longer than that and since I'm not in the military anymore I don't want to take over the world anymore. And I got to say I'm really having grown to like earth I even enlisted some time ago with the united state marine corp.! Semper Fi M!#$R F%^&*R

_Everyone._

_How old are all of you?_

Dib: When the show aired, about ten. Now I'm nineteen.

Gaz: In 2001, when the stupid show aired, 9. I'm eighteen now.

Zim: When the show was on 10 years to you HYOO-mans, 164 Irken years. Now, nineteen, or 175 Irken years.

Purple: Age?

Red: Never kept track

Keef: I won't tell you unless you'll be my friend.

Gir: I LIKE MAH PIGGY!

Tak: a year younger then Zim.

_Gaz. Do you like-like someone?_

[Gaz looks at Zim and blushes.]

Gaz: Why do you have to have a head?

_Dib. Why are you psycho about paranormal stuff?_

Dib: I want to protect the Earth,

_No the real reason_

Dib: (sigh) mom died and the only thing of her I remember is her telling me anything's possible (sigh)

_Red and Purple. You guys really like snacks, am I right?_

Red and Purple: YEAH!

[Computer tosses out Doritos and Krispy Kremes.]

_Tak you've been hating Zim for a while now, right? You can really hold a grudge, almost twenty years, what is the tops you hold grudge against someone?_

Tak: Yes, I have hated Zim for some time but. But like I said earlier we're good now And may I say, it wasn't twenty years, it was like fifty to seventy-five years, but thanks for making me feel young. Anyways I would hold a grudge for one hundred years, or until they're dead, then I stop. Unless they find some way to make up for it.

_Gir: I love you._

Kyle: That's not really a question.

Gir: Aww, I loves you, too!

_Keef: You're very annoying, but I'll be your friend. Why are you so freaky?_

Keef: Yay! I get a friend! And I'm not freaky.

Kyle: YES YOU F#%N" ARE!

**Round Seven **_is from…animeloca._

_Dib, do you have a GF?_

Dib: Not yet. But it will happen.

Kyle: Okay, we have time for one more round.

**Round Eight **_is from…MoonToy._

_Would you, Dib and Zim, under some way become bfs or best friends?_

Zim and Dib: NO.

Kyle: Okay, that's all we have time for. Peace out, suckers!


End file.
